mAsKeD
by makeyda-keyda-key21
Summary: The ball, the girl, the mask, the riddle. will he find the one who was mAsKeD.
1. MASKerade

**This is my first one-shot. Read and review. PLEASE!!!**

**E~pov**

I hated this. Those three stayed in my head, as people in varying masks danced with their mystery date. Mask-erade ball. The theme to the Forks high annual dance, and I hated it. My brother had bribed me to come, and I didn't want my pretty Volvo wrapped around a tree looking like foil.

He'd dressed up in a superman costume, while my other brother went as Zorro. I came as phantom of the opera.

The night was young, and I was tired of just leaning against the goddamn wall, looking like an idiot.

My eyes trailed to the top of the stairs of the entry to see a white figure. I gasped in surprise as a young beauty dressed in a very fitting whit dress. The waist was a natural curve as feathers lined to the ground. So beautiful. On the perfect face, a white and silver mask, this grew out the side and made pretty patterns.

She caught my eye with hers and her cheeks turned a pink.  
"Wow," the whisper that escaped my lips was inaudible.  
She descended the steps, her curly hair bounced with each step. As she reached the bottom, I began to walk to her.

She smiled at me. "Hello."  
"Hi," I breathed. "Would you care to dance?"  
I gestured with my hand and she took it willingly. We walked to the dance floor and twirled to 'No sleep 2nite'. Spinning around, I heard her bell-like laughter and melted.

Two more dances and we were sweating. I asked her if she wanted to get some air and she agreed. We walked outside and into a small garden.  
"So, may I ask for your name?" I asked.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because, I'd like to know you better."  
She smiled and opened her glossy lips.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! **

**Beep! Beep! Beep!  
**

It turned to a frown of fear. "I have to go."  
She looked down at her watch and gasped.  
She ran.  
"Wait!" I called after her. "What is your name?"

She stopped. "I toll in a church, and ring in your ears".  
And with that, she was just another shadow in the night.

**Did you like it? Please review! R-E-V-I-E-W! I love that word. Review, review, review. Hehe. **


	2. DisguiseD

**Okay. Im making it longer! Here is chapter 2!  
E~pov  
**

She was gone, like the piece in my heart. The wind was still, the night a black oblivion as I stared at where she'd disappeared. My head was splitting in two. To follow the mysterious beauty, or give in to my less noble side.

I hung my head in sadness to see a twinkling. Just a small light. It was a diamond earring. I knelt to pick it up, as a booming voice called my name. I swiped up the earring and gently placed it into my pocket.  
"Coming Emmet!" I shouted back and walked to the ball.

The light caught the diamonds as I rotated the earring, examining the tiny diamonds. It was just a simple, drop earring, but it held many mysteries to me. Who did it belong to? Would I find her? Why do I worry I won't find her?

I let a sigh tumble out my lips as I gently stroked the earring.

To my deep surprise, I felt a light tingly sensation run along my fingers, up my arm and through my veins.  
I gasped aloud and dropped the earring, and the sensation stopped as I let it drop onto my bed (which I was lying on). I stared at the earring with wide eyes before grabbing it and walking to my dresser table. I opened a small box that held my deceased mothers' ring and dropped the earring next to the ring.

I then walked out of my bedroom to take a shower.

The next morning played out in routine. All four of my adopted siblings, my 'mother' Esme, my 'father' Carlisle and I sat in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking about the night before.

Alice, one of two of my sisters, watched me eating in silence. It got kind of scary when she began tilting her head side to side trying to decipher my mood.  
"What Alice?" I asked after a few minutes.  
"Hmm. Nothing. Nothing," she began fading her voice to a whisper.

I rolled my eyes and stood from the table. I walked to the front door.

"Going to school!" I called and heard a faint mumble from Esme.

Outside, I rummaged through my pockets and found two things: my car keys, and the diamond earring. My blood tingled again and I shivered despite the warm jacket I wore. I walked to my shiny Volvo and jumped in. I started the car and turned the heater up. It was beginning to snow outside, and I knew I was in for a rough day. Emmet was bound to plan some sort of snow fight.

Finding a spot to park my car, I turned off the engine and jumped out. Soon enough, I was surrounded by squealing girls.  
"Hi Eddie!" "Hey Eddie!" "Eddie, it was me at the ball with you!"

Squeals and squeals of blonde cheerleaders. I sighed and pushed through the crowd.

I basically ran to my first class, trying to escape the herd.

The bell had rung as I reached Biology. Mr. Banner, my teacher, glared at me as I made my way to my table. I noticed then, the usually empty seat beside me was now occupied. The sheet of chocolate brown hair disguised her face as she tilted her head downward, scribbling drawings over her notepad.

I took my seat beside her and just stared. Was she new? Most likely. I was about to talk to her, but Mr. Banner began class.

The lesson dragged on all too slow, and I kept finding myself staring at this quiet, masked girl beside me. She never looked up, or even move. Only the slow rise and fall of her shoulders told me she was alive.

_**Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

The school bell rung and the girl left her place. I sat there looking like an idiot before I decided to head to lunch.


	3. ShUdDeR

**Soz it took so long 4 this one. So many f-ing ****tests at skool. God, I hate being 13! **

**E~pov**

There she was again. Sitting by my sister Alice, talking and giggling with her. I strode toward the table and was spotted by Emmet.

"Yo, E!" he called in his usual booming voice.

Everyone looked to me and gave me small greetings. I sat down at the only available chair, next to the mysterious girl and just stared. Again.

"Oh," Alice giggled in realization to my confusion. "Edward, this is Bella Swan. She just move here a week ago."

"Hi," this strange girl timidly said.

Her voice just above a whisper. She raised her head for me to see only a partial part of her face. Her chocolate wavy hair covered her left eye. It made me give a strangled, inaudible gasp as I gazed at her wide, chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello". I managed to conjure.

She giggled and blushed, and continued to talk with Alice, leaving me to stare dumbfounded at the back of her head.

~*******************~

Last class today was always the worst. Herds of squealing girls were staring and giggling over me and it was hard to ignore. I groaned inwardly and scowled at the front of the class.

"It was totally me. Like, I was in that, like white dress. You know, like, to surprise him!" An irritatingly nasally voice whispered.

I huffed. Lauren. She was always obsessing over me. I can't even put her obsession nicely. It wasn't! I had one date. One! And now she blabbers about how 'sweet' of a couple we are.

We are not. Trust me when I say this, never and I repeat NEVER take a girl for a pity date.

I shuddered and immediately regretted it. A pair of sickening skinny arms wrapped around my neck.

"You cold?" Lauren asked, sweetly.

I could hear the suggestiveness dripping in those words.

"Nope," I said through teeth.

The arms left me. "Oh."

I sighed in relief, but heard the whispers behind me.

"You look sooo cute together!" I knew this voice anywhere. Jessica.

Lauren giggled. "I know, right?"

I hid the next shudder that ran through me.

What surprised me next was hearing Lauren gasp aloud. My eyebrows knitted together with confusion and I peered over my shoulder. Lauren's eyes were wide and staring at the front of the classroom. That sure got my attention. She barely does that!

My head twisted to see a tall figure standing at the doorway. She wore a very short skirt, a tight fitting shirt and high heels. All was pink. Her strawberry blonde hair came down her shoulders and she wore a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Hi, I'm Tanya," she said, popping the bubble of gum in her mouth.

Her gaze landed on me and she gave a wink before fluttering her long eyelashes at me. What was this? Make Edward shiver day? Because the next three that came weren't easily hidden.


	4. UNaware

**I'm getting inspired with these chapters coz there getting published quicker then pulling the trigger to Lauren's head!**** Soz, to Lauren fans out there. If there r? Snickers. **

She kept her eyes to the side of my head, pursing her glossy lips to one side. I could tell she was disappointed that she couldn't catch my attention like every other guy in the class. This kind of made me feel superior. I wasn't brainwashed by her 'looks'.

"Hello," she said in a purr.

I rolled my eyes, glanced at her and gave her a quick nod of my head. "Hello."

My attention was then back to the teacher. I saw her lips turn into a smile, and it just gave me the creeps. Her smile wasn't friendly. Her smile was suggestive.

"I love your hair," Tanya said, reaching to twirl her curls around her finger. "It's so… sexy"

I huffed and kept my eyes to the front.

I heard her tiny huff of displeasure. I could tell she hated it when people wouldn't obey. It made me smile.

**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**

The bell shrilled through the classroom, making Tanya shriek in surprise. I smirked and left the room in a jog.

They were all waiting by the three cars talking happily as I reached them. Alice was by her favorite yellow Porsche giggling away with Bella! I gulped when noticed by the two.

"Hey Edward! Bella's getting a ride with us!" Alice squealed.

Bella blushed at me, giving a polite smile. "There was no choice."

Emmet let a booming laugh as he jumped into his jeep with Rosalie. "Alice actually had to drag her here."

"Emmet!" Alice hissed. "I did not."

Bella let out a laugh, louder then I excepted and threw her head back. Unaware, her bag dropped from her lap and fell to the road.

Things scattered around her bag and in an instant reaction I dropped to the ground and began picking up her things.

A tiny gasp almost inaudible voiced from Bella as she came beside me, but I was already finished. Except one tiny thing, a small drop earring. Only one.

Bella grabbed her bag from my stiff hands and stood straight with muttered thanks.

She took off with Alice before I could comprehend a reasonable sentence that didn't sound like this: 'what the _fuck_!?'

I'd parked my car in the driveway to see Alice standing by the doorway holding her phone to her ear.

"Did you _see_ that?... I know... *giggle* shut up! Really...*laughs* oh okay! I'll tell her! Cya!*giggle*"

I walked passed her, shaking my head. I seriously wondered sometimes what was going on in a girl's head. But then again, if I did know, it'd probably scare me shitless. I then felt a tiny presence brush passed me as Alice ran up the staircase shouting for Rosalie.

As I ascended the stairs, I brought myself to remember this afternoon. The coincidence of Bella having the same drop earring as my mystery beauty was enough to make me shiver. But that shiver split two ways, either one; I wasn't sure the emotion behind it.

The rest of the night went in a vague haze.

**Wooooo! Yeah, watch out Bella, here comes Tanya. And she won't give up without a fight! Next chapter is a bitchen feud between Lauren and Tanya. **

**Review!**


	5. REaLIzATiON

**Heyhey! Sorry for the real slo update!! So much shit is goin down. But don't worry, I hit inspiration! Big fuckin fite will b a blast. I hope!! **

**Bella-POV**

She was full of squeals and shrieks and screams as she drove down the streets at high speeds, way passed the recommended limits. I was gripping the seats for a secure hold, tearing into the leather cover.

Music blasted out of the stereos, Alice and Rosalie singing along to every line. I bit my lip, feeling a drop of sweat roll down my back.  
'Guys,' I spluttered. 'Could you…um, slow down? Please?'  
'What?!' Rosalie shouted over the music.  
'Slow down!' I squealed.  
'Oh'.  
The car began to slow to just above the limit. Alice giggled.  
'Sorry Bella. I'm just so excited!'  
I swallowed; my dry throat gained a little wetness. My voice wasn't as hoarse as it had been before. 'Why? I mean, well you haven't told me'.  
Alice gave me a sad look. 'Bells, tomorrow night is our Halloween party! You haven't been keeping up with your dates now have you?'  
Rosalie giggled. 'What she means is, that we are inviting you and the rest of the student body of Forks high for our Halloween party. And we need costumes!'  
I understood now, but… 'Why?' I squeaked.  
'Because silly, I know you don't have _any_ costumes or clothes for this shindig!'  
'I don't even know what that means,' I moaned.  
'PARTY!'

We accelerated down the street once again.  
'ALICE!'  
'Sorry'.

Clothing after clothing after clothing was thrown at me and I was, literally, swimming in vampire, demon, and fairy uniforms.  
I groaned as my arms failed to keep the clothes held against me. They all fell to the floor at my feet.  
'What about this?' Alice said, putting a pixie costume to her body.  
'That's nice!' Rosalie voiced, nodding her head.  
'Um, so, what do I have to do?' I asked nervously.  
They looked at me and grinned cheekily.  
'Don't worry', Rosalie started. 'We've got you covered'.  
'You stand there and think of Edward,' Alice suggested, winking.  
'Edw….now what does he have anything to do with this?'  
'Oh come on! Don't play dumb now Bella! We all saw the looks he was giving you. And what was with the earring thingy?' Rosalie said.  
Earring! He saw the earring?!  
I gulped audibly, and presumably loud enough for the two girls to hear.  
'What?' Rosalie asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
I had my hand covering my mouth, mortified. I flushed a tomato red; my whole face was probably a cherry.  
'_Oh_,' Alice murmured, stretching out the statement. 'You were the one at the ball. You were dancing with Edward. That's your….'  
Realization hit them both. 'Oh'.


End file.
